Bluebells
by Raawrrr
Summary: Yang Inojin tahu, bunga Bluebells memiliki makna 'Syukur'. Makanya, Inojin memberikan sebuket bunga Bluebells pada Ino karena Inojin sangat bersyukur memiliki ibu seperti Ino. / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #7


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Family.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #7**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Inojin melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri desa Konoha yang kini cukup ramai oleh penduduk desa yang berlalu lalang sendirian. Seharusnya, hari ini Ia ada latihan bersama Shikadai dan Chouchou, namun mereka memiliki kesibukan tersendiri sehingga membuat latihan hari ini dibatalkan.

Chouchou dengan alasan akan makan bersama ayah dan ibunya guna merayakan hari ibu. Dan Shikadai dengan alasan membeli sesuatu yang nanti akan diberikannya dengan sang ibu bersama sang ayah— ia tak mau mendengar ibunya mengomel karena tidak dapat apapun pada hari ibu, katanya.

"Hari ibu, ya..."

"Inojin!"

Inojin menoleh dan menemukan sepasang ayah dan anak berambut pirang tengah melambaikan tangan mereka padanya.

"Halo Boruto-kun, Hokage-sama." Inojin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Inojin!"

"Kau sendirian Inojin?" tanya Boruto, "tumben tidak berlatih bersama tim-mu?"

"Yah— mereka sedang punya kesibukan masing-masing." Inojin menjawab sekenanya, "dan tumben melihat kalian berdua berjalan berdua seperti ini."

Boruto mendengus mendengarnya, "Jika aku tidak memaksa tou-chan, mungkin tou-chan kini masih sibuk di kantor hokage."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jika Boruto tidak memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Hinata, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih sibuk di kantor hokage."

Tuh 'kan. Kebanyakan temannya tengah sibuk merayakan hari ibu.

"Himawari-chan tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Kalau dia ikut nanti _kaa-chan_ bisa curiga."

"Inojin sendiri tidak memberikan sesuatu untuk Ino?"

Inojin terdiam setelah Naruto bertanya begitu.

Selama delapan tahun dalam hidupnya, ia rasa belum memberikan apa pun pada ibunya saat hari ibu.

"Entahlah, aku bingung."

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta saran pada Sai- _jiisan?_ "

"Tou-san sedang dalam misi."

Boruto mendelik ke arah ayahnya.

"Hei—! Aku 'kan tidak tahu jika misi belum selesai saat hari ibu!"

Inojin diam saja mendengar perdebatan anak dan ayah itu. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang gadis tengah membawa sebuket bunga. Ah, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan ia berikan pada ibunya nanti.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kuberikan pada _kaa-san_. Aku pamit dulu, Boruto-kun, Hokage-sama." Dan Inojin pun pamit undur diri. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Boruto dan Naruto berteriak padanya.

"Selamat berjuang 'ttebasa!"

"Semoga Ino menyukai hadiah darimu 'ttebayo!"

.

.

.

Inojin menyembunyikan sebuket bunga di belakang punggungnya. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan bunga untuk ibunya. Inojin sedikit banyak tahu tentang arti bunga, karena ia pernah membaca buku tentang bunga milik sang ibu.

" _Tadaima_ ," salam Inojin saat kaki mungilnya telah memasuki kediaman Yamanaka.

" _Okaeri."_ Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, dan Inojin yakin ibunya kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Inojin menyusul menuju ruang keluarga. Derap langkah kakinya menjadi melodi yang memecah kesunyian kediaman Yamanaka.

"Bagaimana latihannya, Inojin?" tanya Ino seraya menatap putranya.

"Tidak ada latihan," jawab Inojin jujur.

"Kenapa?"

"Chouchou sedang makan bersama keluarganya guna merayakan hari ibu, Shikadai pergi mencari hadiah untuk Temari- _baasan_ bersama Shikamaru- _jiisan._ "

Entah kenapa, tatapan Ino jadi menyendu saat Inojin berkata 'hari ibu', apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial dari anaknya? Tapi rasanya tidak—

" _Kaa-san,_ selamat hari ibu." Inojin memberikan sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sumputkan di belakang punggungnya pada Ino.

— ... mungkin?

Mata Ino membulat kaget, ia menerima sebuket bunga yang diberikan Inojin padanya. "Bluebells..."

"Dari buku yang kubaca, Bluebells memiliki arti 'syukur'." Inojin memeluk ibunya erat, "Aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki sosok ibu seperti _kaa-san_. Yah, meskipun _kaa-san_ itu cerewet."

Ino terkekeh pelan. Sifat suaminya yang blak-blakan itu ternyata menurun pada putranya. " _Kaa-san_ juga bersyukur punya putra tampan seperti Inojin." Ino memeluk erat Inojin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak-tidak, ia tidak sedih, sungguh. Ia sungguh terharu. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Inojin memberikan sesuatu padanya sebagai hadiah di hari ibu.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, sayang. _Kaa-san_ sangat suka dengan hadiah pemberian dari Inojin." Ino melepaskan pelukannya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Inojin.

"Aku senang _kaa-san_ suka hadiahnya."

Ino mengacak surai pirang Inojin gemas, "Nah. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, Inojin mau makan apa sayang?"

"Apa saja. Semua masakan buatan _kaa-san_ adalah yang terbaik."

Lagi-lagi, Ino tersenyum dibuatnya. "Baiklah, tunggu."

Ino beranjak untuk memasak makan malam, namun sebelum itu, ia meletakkan bunga Bluebells pemberian Inojin di vas bunga yang sudah terisi air.

"Kalau _tou-san_ mu ada di sini, kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan ya?"

"Mungkin _tou-san_ hanya tersenyum seperti biasa."

"Ah... kau benar. Sai-kun bukan tipe orang yang peka."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
